


Tale One.

by mellineblanc



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: This is a short story about the series. In the future to be more specific. Just random moments from the day to day of Robert and Willow. If anyone else wants to read something specific, I am open to suggestions. I have other stories and if you are interested, I'll be posting more here.





	Tale One.

**Author's Note:**

> My English sucks. Forgive me the mistakes, especially spelling and punctuation.

\- What is this? - Robert asked without worrying about what his wife had put on his desk, he just kept his attention on the reports he was reading before she went into his office.

He saw from his peripheral vision that she placed her lips between her teeth as she took a deep breath. Well, it was fun for the king to irritate his wife and she was, in fact, very irritated.

\- The papers on Edward's enrollment at school. And he stays in London, go to Eton, and that's the end of it.

Robert put his iPad on the table and stared into Wilhelmina's angry eyes, trying to smile, but he could only laugh.

\- This is not funny.

He raised his hands and said, - I know.

\- Then stop laughing. - She asked in exasperation.

She did not want to laugh, she was angry with him.

Robert made a movement of sealed lips and returned to his serious posture.

\- Edward will go to Royal Military School, Willow. We have already discussed this. He wants. I want. _And that’s the end of it._

She laughed wryly and folded her arms.

\- He does not want, Robert. - Wilhelmina said slowly. - And there is nothing certain.

Robert shook his head and rubbed his temples, was starting to get really irritated by it. - You must understand that in a marriage there are two parts, Robert. The side that is always right and then there is the husband. I thought you knew that.

She finished indignantly.

\- Royal Military School is the best for him, Willow. How many times do we need to talk about it so you could really understand? He’s not just our son, he is the future King of England.

\- A million times. - She answered. – And he is my son.

Robert stared at Wilhelmina and they both exchanged sparks for a few seconds until he shook his head and relaxed in his chair. He would kill his Edward later, at the moment he had to worry about surviving from his wife.

\- We're going to sit down, the three of us, and we'll settle this. All right?

She tilted her head to one side and nodded. It seemed fair. It just seemed.

...

Robert stopped at the door of his son's room and watched his eldest talk on the phone excitedly about what it looked like to be a girl. Edward saw his father propped up in the doorway and turned to him as Robert gestured for him to finish the call. He sighed and answered his request.

\- We'll talk later, love.

Robert frowned and smiled sideways, entering the bedroom and sat on the bed in front of Edward.

\- What’s up, Dad? Cool?

He laughed with Edward’s informality and nodded.

\- I'm alive, and not thanks to you.

The young man folded his arms and tried to understand what the father meant.

\- Hmm?

\- She's coming, your mother, and we'll have a heartfelt conversation about this Military School issue. - Robert warned his son, who sighed, lying on his back on the bed.

\- Father, you said you were going to help me.

\- Well, I was. But you went to tell her that you wanted to stay in London and I was almost bombed by chemical weapons.

\- I did not said that. I meant it. She wants me to stay, I did not want to disappoint Mom.

\- And I can?

\- Well, she always says that from the moment a couple marries the husbands already starts to disappoint the wife, so I thought it was okay.

Robert laughed. Those were really Wilhelmina's phrases. This one he had never heard.

\- Well, I did not want to. And now that will be your problem. If you do not have the courage to face your mother, how can you cope with the problems of the nation when you become king?

Edward shrugged. - Father, you can’t start teaching something with the most difficult test.

Robert laughed and ducked on the bed to ruffle his son's straight hair.

\- You'll do fine.

\- I hate that face she does when she's disappointed with something.

Robert mouthed with his mouth and shrugged.

\- She's been very emotional lately. Edward looked at his reflective father and shook his head. - I think she's pregnant.

Edward opened his mouth in shock and snorted.

\- Control yourself, children! Is it what? The seventh? Soon , we won’t have enough rooms in the palace.

Robert laughed and lay down beside his son on the bed.

\- Sixth. Do not exaggerate. - He replied, making them both laugh.

Wilhelmina listened part of the conversation as she approached the room and shook her head at Edward's rebuke. They really need to do something about it, she did not really want to have a seventh child. Six was already a good number.

She smoothed the long silk dress she always wore to stay home and folded her arms as she reached the doorway to Edward's bedroom. She loved to see Robert's interactions with all the children, but she was particularly happy to see the friendship her husband had with their eldest son. Robert really worked to have a good father/son relationship, different from the one he had with his father. _We built a beautiful family._ She thought with a half smile on her face. The two men talked so excited about a new model of military aircraft that would be released soon and how they were anxious for their visit at Military Air Base that it was even a crime to stop that conversation. But she decided to interrupt their lively conversation and knocked on the open door, then smiled at her son. Only for her son.

\- Hi, my angel. - She said walking towards him.

\- I exist. - Robert whispered, but was ignored, again.

Willow sat down on the edge of the bed beside her eldest and stroked his blond hair affectionately.

\- Mommy didn’t see you today.- He nodded and kissed his mother's arm.

Edward sat on the bed, determined to face the problem at once. He looked at his father who lay still and relaxed at his side and turned to his mother.

\- Mother, I love you.

She smiled more openly, but a crease formed in her forehead.

\- Thank you, I'm relieved. - She said wryly.

He shook his head and shrugged.

\- I want to go to the Royal Military School. It's not Daddy who wants it. I want it. And he supported me. That’s it.

He closed his eyes and grimaced, already waiting for a half an hour sermon. But he only heard a sob.

\- Why do you want to leave me? - She asked, wiping away the tears that were already streaming down her red face.

Edward looked shocked at his father, who just shrugged. _She was really pregnant ... to be so sensitive like that._

\- Mom, I need this. I need to do this. I am the crown prince of England and I have duties. I thought you would be happy to see me taking responsibility.

She nodded and shook her head. But she was still crying, hating this these fragile emotions, already knowing what was coming. She looked at his son under her long lashes and nodded.

\- It's all right.

\- Am I forgiven? - Robert asked excitedly, sitting up on the bed and resting his body on one arm.

\- I'll ... learn ... to deal with it somehow. - She replied to Edward between sobs. - What an annoying emotion! - She exclaimed.

\- I have a question ... - Robert whispered and was ignored. - And people were supposed to answer the king.

...

Robert decided he would go back to work until it was dinner time. It would let Wilhelmina calm down with all this sudden anger. She was not given a tantrum, but her emotional side always became threefold sensitive when she was pregnant and it always affected her judgment. About everything.

\- I need to remember to call George. - He whispered to himself as he wrote down the name of his Secretary of Defense in a white post-it and placed it on the notice stand of his desk.

He got up from his chair and poured himself some whiskey at the small improvised bar. He shook his head in appreciation of the wonderful gift Wilhelmina had brought from Scotland and mentally noted that he would make larger orders for this drink. She knew his tastes well, and this time she hit the spot. He sat down on the couch and read his papers once more, very focused. A few minutes passed as he thought of political strategies and had cleared his mind of 'problems with family' for some time. He smiled as he felt soft hands come down his chest and a wet kiss was deposited on his neck.

 _I was forgiven._ He was relieved.

Robert turned his face aside and kissed her lips with affection.

\- How's my king?

\- Missing his wife.

She caressed Robert's neck as she walked to sit in front of him.

\- Your wife is here. - She whispered, lying on his chest, over the papers and not caring if it was something very serious and important or not.

Robert kissed his wife's head and absorbed the scent of talcum coming from her shampoos and smiled a little.

\- Shall we count the children tonight?

She nodded and ran a hand over his right arm. She turned her face to Robert and reached for his mouth for another kiss.

...

\- We believe your mother is five or six weeks pregnant.

Marco laughed to one side and turned to his twin sister. - There were so many that the old man already foresees dates.

He spoke as his sibilings laughed. Robert stared at Willow who laughed, shaking his head at him, asking him not to quarrel with the children. But his intentions were gone when Harry badly handed over twenty pounds to Mary.

\- What is it? They're messing with money at dinner time?

Mary laughed satisfied, was so fissured looking at the money of the bet she won that she did not even hear her mother speaking.

\- Harry bet with Mary that Mom was pregnant. Yesterday. - Edward explained to his father.

-Is that true? - Robert asked putting the cutlery on the table and clasping his chin-level hands together.

Marco nudged Mary's arm and glared at her sister.

\- Dad, - she began, with her usual friendly smile, - Edward will be king. He is the one who has no choices. I'm guaranteeing a future for me.

\- Spreading bacteria and germs in the family table? - Willow asked.

\- Mother, I'm an enterprising woman.

\- You're only 11 years old, for God’s sake. - Edward whispered, rolling his eyes.

\- I'll open a gambling and betting casino. I am already preparing my market and learning about it.

\- This is your family, Mary. - Edward said.

Mary rolled her eyes. Always the _mimimi_ of _I am the perfect son_.

\- Do you know how much they raise whenever Mom is pregnant? At George's birth they counted that they were turned over 17 million pounds in the country just to guess the sex of the baby. This makes a lot of money. Dad, you should be proud of me.

\- Because you are opening a casino?

\- Yes, she said, looking at each end of the table where her parents were sat. - I'll open the first casino just women only because we're the smartest bitches around here.

Robert took a deep breath and brought the glass of wine to his mouth.

\- It's always good to listen to your daughter calling herself a bitch. Let's see if this one comes a little more normal this time, my dear. So as...

\- SO AS EDWARD! - The other five children spoke in unison, repeating their father's words and rolling their eyes.

Willow laughed and shrugged at Robert.


End file.
